


Feeding Seagulls On The Beach In Winter Must Make Sense To Somebody

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Eddie And Vee [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Beaches, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding Birds, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Getting to Know Each Other, Guy Talk, Guys Being Guys, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Romantic Attitude, Rules, San Francisco, Sassy talk, Seagulls - Freeform, Seashore, Social rules, Understanding, Winter, Young Boy - Freeform, gentle touching, pretty girl, sensuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Eddie explains some things about life on Earth and lays down some rules to Venom while huddled together on the beach.Eddie romanticizes about life.  Venom romanticizes about Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Eddie And Vee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Feeding Seagulls On The Beach In Winter Must Make Sense To Somebody

Venom did not understand why Eddie Brock did a lot of the things that he did. Things like sitting around all bundled up on a cold bench on a wintry beach in San Francisco and shivering while a chilly wind slapped him in the face with an icy ocean spray. Looked like no kind of fun at all for Eddie. And it wasn’t. As Eddie was about to confirm.

“Freezing my ass off here,” he muttered just in case there was anything out there that gave a damn at all about his discomfort. He glanced with disgust at the lack of anything interesting to divert his attention on the seemingly empty scene before him of wet sand and even wetter Pacific Ocean. This was a world of grays and dirty whites and it fit his mood exactly, but he sure as hell didn't have to be happy about being out in it.

“Then why do you do it, Eddie?" Venom asked, only his head visible on the top of Eddie's one shoulder. The rest of him was snuggled deep inside Eddie out of the weather. "Why sit out here in the damp and the cold? We have a nice warm apartment waiting for us. Well, at least it is warmer than this. And a whole lot drier. And there is no icy wind blowing through it, either.”

Eddie turned and squinted his eyes into the far horizon that couldn’t be seen clearly because of the misty haze that was obliterating the murky skies. A storm was coming in, that was for damn sure. Folks up north would be getting snow, but here they’d get this squally mess that chilled to the bone despite a heavy coat.

“Why sit out here in this weather, you ask?” Eddie mumbled as he squinted into the bleakness all around him as if he was seeing something out there that others couldn't. “Gotta get the experience, you know? Gotta get chilled, right down to the bone. Gotta feel the rawness of the physical world and know that you're not in charge of it, that there's something greater out there than you are. Only then can you know you're living and not just existing. Damn weather's hard to ignore. It's like Life that way. Just keeps kicking you in the balls just to let you know you can't isolate yourself no matter how damn hard you might try. Gotta admire persistence like that.”

"Maybe Life admires that about you, too, Eddie."

Eddie squinted as a soft smile curved along his lips. "Yeah, maybe that's what Life is all about, you know? Seeing how many times you can get kicked in the balls before you say, 'Fuck it!' and decide that it's check out time." He glanced around himself. "Maybe that's why this is all out here for us. To test us. To see if we can take it, or have to say early on in the game to 'Fuck it.' Me, I'm gonna be around for awhile to spit in its eye. I've had me some down time, now I'm out here to recharge." He smiled wistfully at the black glob beside him, but there was victory in that smile, too. "It's focusing me, man. It's awakened my senses and I am renewed. And all because of some icy water getting blown into my unprotected face."

“You could get the same experience by standing just outside of your bathroom shower and aiming the spray toward the wall. The water would splash back onto your face and would chill you just as nicely as you are being chilled now.”

Eddie crossed his arms. “Wouldn’t be the same. There’s a certain romance to sitting out here on this bench all alone, you know? Just you, me, and the raw elements.” He shivered just from the thought of it. “It’s akin to standing on the bow of a great sailing vessel and facing whatever threat may come our way. We are invincible. Just us and the salt waves washing over the deck." He shivered with the idea of it. "Man! That would be living!”

“I fail to see the charm of risking pneumonia in order to recreate an experience no longer available to the ordinary person. The era of the great sailing ships is long past.”

“You have no romance in your soul,” Eddie grumbled.

"And you have too much."

"Captains have had themselves tied to their masts so they went down with their ships instead of being washed overboard. There's a certain beauty in that, you know? A certain heroism." 

“A certain fatalism."

Eddie scoffed at the idea.

"Eddie, there is nothing appealing about a stone-cold corpse, be it on the deck of a sunken ship or lying beside that ship on the ocean floor. Dead is dead. And that is what you would be if you were in freezing ocean water for very long. Even those distant birds would be more tasty than the dead meat that you would become. I would lose all interest in your internal organs as being a handy snack then. Instead, I would want to sample something living, like those nearby birds.”

“Those birds?” Eddie asked, squinting again as he nodded toward birds wheeling and screeching between the low hanging clouds and the crest of the ocean. “Glad you noticed them. Those are seagulls out looking for their lunch in the waves. There’s something majestic about those birds, you know? They could be hiding out behind some rocky point out of the wind and the weather. But, oh, no, not them. They’re out here spitting in the face of the ocean, just to prove that they got the balls to do it.”

“Is there a high mortality rate among foolish seabirds, too?”

“What do you mean?! Too?! We ain’t gonna die from this experience! It’ll toughen us up!”

“We are going to die,” Venom muttered. “And just because of some birds that do not have the sense to seek shelter away from harsh weather conditions. Why do we have something to prove to those birds anyway? Are they some sort of yardstick that humans use to measure their own level of bravery and stupidity?”

“Those birds?” Eddie asked, nodding toward them again. He grinned softly. "Nah. They're just out there, doing what they gotta do, you know?"

"No, I do not know. I just see flying Ms with no necks. Not very interesting to watch after a few minutes."

Eddie smirked. “Yeah, I can understand your viewpoint. Well, get used to seeing them. That’s what we came out here. To feed them,” he explained as he indicated the sack in his hand.

“We came to feed wild creatures? Wild creatures that are even now scooping squirming fish out of the waves and eating them whole? Those creatures?”

“Yeah. Those creatures. Watch.” He dipped his hand inside the sack and threw a handful of popcorn into the air. 

From out of nowhere, dozens of birds appeared where there had been only a few just moments before. Not one piece of popcorn touched the wet sand to get soggy. Those birds could outmaneuver dive bombers. 

“I hope you have plenty of popcorn, Eddie. They look like they would not understand if no other food was available except you.”

“Don’t worry,” Eddie explained with a tolerant smile. “They would just resume their fishing out in the waves. Just because someone might toss them some food occasionally, they don’t rely on that handout as their only food source.”

“Hmm. Since they are so close above us, I can see them better. I believe that I would like to snack on them. There are so many that surely several of them would not be missed.”

“Don’t get your hopes up. We don’t eat seagulls.”

“But they look so tasty. Probably because they are plump from eating easily caught fish and popcorn thrown away by foolish people. You well might eat that popcorn yourself to prevent yourself from starving. It seems that would be more practical. Better yet, the consumption of those flying treats would ensure that we would eat for another day.”

“I don’t care if we haven’t eaten for days. Seagulls are off-limits.”

“You have no joy in your heart,” Venom grumbled.

“I have a lot of joy in my heart, but that still does not mean that you get to eat any seagulls!”

A clop of seagull poop landed on Eddie’s other shoulder.

“Even now?” Venom asked slyly.

"Just be happy it didn't decorate you."

"It still does not erase the fact that you have been assaulted by one of your ungrateful seagulls."

“If you can point out which bastard it was that dropped that payload, then pull him down out of the sky and gorge yourself! Gladly, with my blessings! Otherwise, nix on the seagulls!”

“You are no fun, Eddie.”

“Go ahead. Sulk. You still aren’t getting any seagull meat. Not today. Not ever. Not on my watch.”

“How about some popcorn? Or is it all for your beloved seagulls?”

“You can’t be snide, either.”

Venom decided to pout.

“And no pouting.”

“I can do nothing fun.”

“You can go swimming in the ocean. It’d cool you off, too.”

“Thanks, Eddie, but I do not care for your suggestion.”

Eddie gave him a tolerant smile.

“Hey, mister!” a young voice called, drawing their attention. 

Eddie and Venom turned to see a boy about nine years old standing at the edge of the surf that was steadily lapping up onto the beach. “You’ve got a turd on your shoulder! In fact, two of them! Seagull shit on one shoulder, and I don’t know what that pile of black stuff is on the other! But it looks gross!”

“I am that other pile!” Venom suddenly realized. “Forget the seagull snack! I will eat a full meal of young boy! He looks very tasty and will be quite substantial!”

“No, Venom, you do not get to eat young boys! Not now! Not ever!” Eddie ordered sternly. "That is a definite no-no!"

“But he is obnoxious! It will be a service to the community and to his parents if he is no longer in the picture to harass people!”

“Nah, that’s not how it works. Parents like little snots like him. The ornerier, the better. But that’s how parents are. Go figure.”

“Wipe off your shoulder before he makes more crude remarks about you,” Venom advised.

“I know one better.” Eddie took a handful of popcorn and threw it toward the boy. 

The boy was engulfed in a bevy of squawking seagulls who thought that the boy was trying to get their food. “Hey!” the boy yelled, trying to fight off birds, but that only made them more focused. The boy ran off down the beach with the birds following.

“Poetic justice,” Eddie noted.

“Brilliant.”

“Hey, I was a snot-nosed kid once, myself. He deserved what he got, and more.” He smirked in remembrance. “So did I.” 

“You seem proud of what you once were.”

Eddie’s grin deepened as he thought nostalgically about his younger self. “Oh, yeah.” Suddenly he straightened himself, sucked in his gut, and tensed. A pointer dog could not have performed better.

“What has happened? What do you see?” Venom wanted to know. “Is there danger approaching?”

“Nah. Pretty girl,” Eddie answered. “One o’clock. Check out that bouncing. No bra.”

“It looks like that would hurt,” Venom noted as they watched the jiggling bosom as the girl jogged past at the edge of the surf, also.

A lazy smile snaked across Eddie’s mouth. “And it ain’t good for her boobs, either. But I ain’t advising her to start wearing one, though. And don’t you dare, either!”

“I was just thinking that she looks tasty. Long legs with plenty of tender, succulent flesh on them.”

Eddie’s wistful smile deepened. “You’re right. She does look yummy. I wouldn't mind having a piece of that, that's for damn sure. She's what guys dream about alright.”

“It is allowed to eat young women who are not wearing ample support for their bodies?”

“No, it is not allowed!”

“Pity. She looks tasty. You said so yourself that she would be delicious to eat.”

“We do not eat pretty young women. At least not the way you're thinking. They have other purposes, purposes that make guys forget all about food.”

“I do not know if I could ever forget about food.”

“You could, if another hunger gets a more powerful hold on you.”

“I do not know of a hunger more powerful than hunger.”

“Yes, you do. It’s a different kind of hunger. But it’s just as strong.” Eddie thought. “Stronger, even.”

“I do not know of a hunger stronger that the desire for food.”

“It’s another desire. One that you feel especially for me at nighttime. In bed,” he finished when Venom still acted dense.

“Oh. You mean--”

Eddie gave him a wise look. “Yeah. That.”

“I did not know that relations between entities could be shared outside of the bedroom.”

“Relations can be shared anywhere, as long as no laws are broken.”

“Oh. So you could not have relations with that young lady right here on the beach.”

Eddie grinned. “Not without taking a lot of precautions about being discovered while we were having our little bit of fun.”

"So we could have a little bit of fun now," Venom suggested with a sensuous voice.

"Only if we're careful," Eddie cautioned.

"Oh, Eddie, I will be so careful with you that you will think that you are being subjected to the breathing of ten thousand tiny butterflies on your flesh."

Eddie was intrigued. "Ten thousand, eh? That's an awful lot for such a small return that they could give."

"It can be like the sun is kissing every golden inch of you, yet you will barely feel my touch. It will be like a thousand fluffy feathers are gently stroking you all over, yet the constant stroking cannot be avoided and will arise at last to consume you."

Sweat popped out on Eddie's face despite the chilly wind battering him.

"You know, I just may call your bluff. You just may have to prove that you can handle me that gently."

"All I ask is the opportunity to try."

Eddie thought of those two rows of pointed teeth. But then he remembered that moist tongue seeking out hidden places on him and that elastic body that could take any form around his to make him feel all sorts of interesting sensations.

"You got it," he consented with his tired smile hiding his interest. Wouldn't want the alien to think that Eddie was too eager.

"Just relax, Eddie, and let me be good to you."

It took awhile for Eddie to forget those two rows of sharp teeth and concentrate on all of those tiny butterflies and fluffy feathers buffeting him with soft, but persistent touches. Evening stars began to appear for Eddie even though it was still too early in the afternoon for them and the low-hanging clouds were too dense.

The sack of popcorn eventually fell from Eddie's hand and the seagulls came in a huge flock to devour it at his feet. But neither he nor Venom noticed the squawking of the birds nor their grumbling and fighting over tidbits. Eddie and Venom were much too busy to notice much of anything outside of what they were doing to each other.

And indeed it did feel like the breathing of ten thousand tiny butterflies on his flesh or a thousand fluffy feathers gently stroking him all over, for Venom loved to touch his Eddie. And Eddie loved for his symbiote to keep his promises.

Which he did.

So nicely.

So very, very nicely.

The seagulls went back to their fishing the waves and left the man sitting with the sloppy, but happy look on his face and his symbiote cradled next to his heart. They had so many ways to be loving for each other, and they were all so good that not even being out on a cold beach in winter seemed so harsh anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Venom 2018 movie nor do I represent anyone from the cast or production staff.


End file.
